One Look Was All It Took
by A Wild Magick Lamb
Summary: Rachel gets slushied and Quinn helps her clean up. The day would change both girl's lives forever.


**This story isn't set in a specific season, just high school in general. But Quinn's father is not in the picture because I can't stand to write about that bastard. Also, Quinn is not really a bully or anything, but she is still the head cheerleader.**

**Established Brittana.**

**Finchel, but not for long.**

**I tend to write in a flip flop kind of perspective. For a little bit, I'll write from Quinn's POV, then switch to Rachel. But I try my hardest to make it clear who's POV it is from.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Quinn was eating lunch at McKinley High, talking and gossiping with Santana and Brittany. What Quinn didn't know was that on that day, fate would lay a hand and her life would never be the same.

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were going over Coach Sylvester's new routine that would hopefully win them nationals. They had papers scattered everywhere on the table, making corrections to choreography and discussing if the coach had really lost her mind with this routine. All of the sudden, the lunch room was silenced for a few seconds and then loud laughter erupted from the students. Quinn got up from her chair to see what was going on. She sighed as she saw Rachel Berry covered from head to toe in red slushy. It was not like this was a rare occurrence. At least twice a week Rachel got slushied. Quinn went to sit back down but before she could, Rachel's eyes found hers. Quinn couldn't tear her eyes away. She looked deeply into Rachel's eyes. She could see the hurt, the humiliation, and the pain in her eyes. Rachel was the first one to disconnect her eyes from Quinn's as she quickly hurried into the nearest girl's bathroom.

Quinn turned sharply to look at Santana. "Did you get them to slushy her?" she said louder than she meant to. A fire lit up inside her as she stared daggers into the Latina.

Santana looked confused, "yeah, I did. What? I thought it would be funny."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and muttered something about forgetting something in her locker as she walked very quickly out of the lunch room.

Quinn found her way to the girl's bathroom and pushed the door open. Rachel was bent over the sink, washing red slushy out of her hair. She looked up when she saw Quinn standing beside her. No words were spoken as Quinn took over the hair washing job. Quinn was able to finally get all of the slushy out of Rachel's hair. Quinn unzipped her back pack and presented Rachel with a shirt and a pair of jeans. She held the clothes out to Rachel. Rachel hesitated in taking them. She didn't quite know what Quinn was up to. Rachel looked Quinn in the eyes, just as she did only a little while ago. What Rachel saw in Quinn's eyes was not was she expected. She saw desperation, a little glimmer of hope, and maybe even some kindness and sympathy. Rachel took the clothes and went into the stall to change. By the time she was done, Quinn was gone.

Rachel thought about Quinn the rest of the school day. She wondered why Quinn was so kind to her that day. Why did Quinn come into the bathroom? To see if she was okay? Surely Quinn knew Rachel was more than capable of cleaning herself up. Although, Rachel was glad Quinn had an extra change of clothes because Rachel had forgot to bring an extra set, which she usually did because slushy facials were never far from her. But wait, Quinn had an extra change of clothes in her _backpack_, not her locker. Did Quinn know she was going to get slushied that day? If she did, why did she care? Rachel knew all these questions would consume her until she got answers.

Glee club wasn't meeting that day, so Rachel did something she never thought she'd do: she drove right to Quinn Fabray's house. Well, mansion would be the more appropriate term. She was going to get answers whether Quinn liked it or not.

Rachel marched right up the steps and up to the Fabray front door. She rang the doorbell and waited until a certain blonde cheerleader answered the door. Quinn looked shell shocked as she opened the door to one Rachel Berry standing on her porch.

They stood like that for a few seconds until Rachel demandingly said "Well, aren't you going to invite me in, Quinn?"

Quinn still said nothing as she opened the door wider for Rachel to step through.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Rachel asked.

Quinn led Rachel up to her room. The reason Quinn hadn't said anything was because her mind was racing and her heart was about to pound right out of her chest. She was afraid if she even tried to speak, it would come out just a mess of jumbled of up words and it wouldn't make sense anyway.

Rachel sat down at Quinn's computer chair, while Quinn sat down on her bed.

"Well, since you aren't going to say anything, Quinn, I might as well start as to the reason I'm currently at your residence. I want to know why when I got slushied, and everyone laughed, you stood up to see what was going on. Your eyes never left mine. I had to be one to look away. Then not even a minute later, you come into the bathroom and wash my hair. Then you give me a change of clothes. You had those clothes in your _backpack_ Quinn, not your locker. And you can't tell me you went to your locker and got them first, and then came into the bathroom. Because, I'll have you know, there's no way you could get to your locker and back to the bathroom in that short amount of time. Then you leave while I'm getting changed. And to top it all off, you never spoke a single word the whole time. So what I'm basically trying to say is that if you're pulling some scheme to be nice to me and then pull a huge prank on me, then please get it over with so I won't have to think you being kind to me is a joke. And furthermore,…."

"It's not a joke", Quinn interrupted.

"What? Well then, explain yourself, Quinn Fabray" Rachel said.

Quinn sighed as she explained, "I didn't know you were going to get slushied today, Rachel. Santana told them to do it, and trust me, Santana and I are going to be having a long talk later. I always keep a change of clothes in my backpack for you. But, you usually have your own so I never had to tell you. I came into the bathroom because of how hurt you looked. You usually hold your head up high and clean yourself up and go back to your day. Rachel, I know that is just a front you are putting on for the world. Inside, you are hurting because of what everyone says and does to you. And I'm letting you know, I'm going to try my best to stop it."

Rachel looked stunned. She couldn't believe it. Quinn Fabray was willing to risk her popularity for _her_.

"Why would you do that for me, Quinn? I thought you hated me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn had tears in her eyes as she whispered, "No, Rachel. I have never hated you. I just never had a backbone until today. The truth is, Rachel, you're the best part of my day. Especially when I get to hear you sing. There have been days that I've been so tired and I just want to go home and sleep forever, but I never miss Glee club because I know you'll always be there and I never want to miss you sing."

By the time she was done talking, Rachel had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel said in a barely audible whisper. Quinn nodded.

"Do you love me?"

At that moment, all time seemed to stop. Quinn looked into Rachel's beautiful brown eyes and thought of the first time she had seen Rachel walking down the halls of McKinley High. Quinn had never seen a girl so stunning, so sure of herself. She did some digging and found out her name was Rachel Berry and she was destined to be a star. She only joined Glee club on the fact that Rachel was practically the president of it. The truth is, she did like to sing and her voice wasn't half bad. She never understood why people liked to make fun of her and torture her with slushy facials weekly. To Quinn, Rachel was everything and Rachel was about to find out. Quinn was shaking, but she thought if she didn't tell Rachel now, there might not be a next time. Most of all, Quinn couldn't stand to see Rachel with the big oaf that is Finn Hudson. Rachel deserved so much better, even better than Quinn. But if Quinn ever thought she had a shot at Rachel, it was now.

Quinn slowly exhaled as she said, "Yes, Rachel, I love you. I loved you for a long time."

"Can I ask you a question, Rachel?" Rachel shook her head yes.

"Do you love me?"

Rachel's eyes never left Quinn's as her mind wondered. Rachel had first seen Quinn in her Cheerios uniform while she watching her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, at football practice. Her eyes kept wondering over to the cheerleading squads practice. She noticed Quinn's shiny blonde hair, her amazing smile, her amazing everything. Even though she had become the quarterback's girlfriend, the slushies hadn't stopped. In fact, they got more frequent as the months passed. She thought Finn would put a stop to it. He said he would talk to the guys, but the slushies still continued. She had always thought her and Finn would get married and move away from Lima when they graduated. But, her mind began to change about that once she saw the beauty that was Quinn Fabray. She stayed with Finn, she didn't even know why really. But now here she was, in Quinn's bedroom, and Quinn had just told Rachel she loved her. At that moment, in that bedroom, with Quinn, Rachel had never felt so loved in her entire life.

Rachel took a deep breath in and quickly let it out. "Yes, Quinn, I love you. I think I've loved you ever since the first day I saw you."

There was only a moment of silence and both girls broke out in huge grins before embracing in a hug and that was long over due. Quinn tilted Rachel's chin up towards her and looked longingly into her eyes. Rachel crashed her lips into Quinn's.

Quinn broke away from the kiss just long enough to say, "Rachel, I promise you, from this day forward, no one is ever going to hurt you again. That includes getting a slushy facial every week".

Rachel smiled as she kissed Quinn once again.

That night, Quinn called up Santana and told her everything: how she cleaned up Rachel in the bathroom, how she gave her a change of clothes that she always kept in her backpack especially for her, how Rachel had come to her house seeking answers, how she told Rachel she loved her and how Rachel said it back. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when Santana said, "Damn, Quinn, you could've just told me. I am only your best friend. Everything will be taken care of tomorrow at school". Quinn smiled, knowing Santana was the most feared person at McKinley High, and if you tried to mess with her friends, _especially _her best friend's girlfriend, then your life would be living hell.

But, wait. Was Rachel Quinn's girlfriend? Sure, they had confessed their love for each other and had a heavy make out session but Quinn wasn't sure if it was official or not. Would Rachel really break it off with Finn to become her girlfriend? Quinn wanted to ask Rachel properly. In Quinn's eyes, Rachel deserved only the best.

The next day in Glee club happened to be the day they would be performing their group number for "Born This Way". Mr. Schue had asked each of the members to make a shirt with a word or phrase on it representing their flaws, ultimately wanting them to embrace themselves for who they are. Quinn already had hers ready. It said "Lucy Caboosey" on it, for the girl she used to be. Well, on the outside anyway. It was already midnight when Quinn got to work on her new shirt for the next day. Although, this wasn't a flaw in her opinion, she had to show Rachel she was everything to Quinn.

Quinn spent most of the night working on her new shirt. She woke up early to go down to the store to buy Rachel something very special. A gift Quinn hoped Rachel would gladly receive.

Quinn was nervous as the Glee club made their way into the auditorium. She was the last in line and if she tilted her head just right, she could Rachel in the middle. She noticed Finn was towards the front of the line and had a very pissed off look on his face. She took this as a good sign; maybe Rachel had broken up with Finn. She didn't want to get too hopeful, though. One by one, the Glee club members opened up the buttoned up shirts they were wearing to reveal to Mr. Schue, and also each other, what their shirt said and told why they chose that particular word or phrase. Quinn's heart sank as Rachel revealed her shirt to say "nose". Quinn thought Rachel was perfect in every way, including her cute nose. In Quinn's eyes, Rachel's nose made her special, as in she didn't look like everyone else.

Finally, it was Quinn's turn to reveal her shirt. For a brief moment she considered just running out the door and not having to do this. She didn't want to become the next laughing stock of the school and receive slushy facials weekly. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Santana, with Brittany beside her. They both gave her reassuring smiles. Quinn knew she had to do it. For Rachel. She wanted Rachel to feel loved every day of her life and Quinn wanted to be the one to give her that love.

Quinn cleared her throat before saying "Mr. Schue, I was wondering if I could come up to the front, in front of everybody. I just don't think everyone will be able to see my shirt, especially people in the _front _of the line" she said with a little nod towards Finn.

"Of course, Quinn, that's an excellent idea" Mr. Schue said.

Quinn's legs felt like they weighed a hundred pounds as she slowly made her way to the middle of the line and stood only a few feet away from Rachel. She would not let her fear overtake her body. She was going to do this. Whether it turned out the way she wanted or not.

Quinn explained "I had a different shirt on before I made this one. I made that one the day Mr. Schue made the assignment. But, a lot has happened since then. I realized I am completely and utterly in love with someone. My only hope is that they will have me as their girlfriend" as she said this, she unbuttoned her shirt. Her shirt read "Loves Rachel".

Rachel's eyes locked with Quinn's. She couldn't believe it. Quinn had just confessed her love to her in front of her whole Glee club, which meant by the end of the day the whole school would know. To top it all off, Quinn had just asked Rachel to be her girlfriend. And now, Quinn was walking towards Rachel with a small box in her hand.

"Rachel, I want you to be my girlfriend. Nothing in the whole world would make me happier. I want to give you this ring. It's not an engagement ring, but it's a promise ring. It's my promise to you that as long as you will have me, I promise to make you happy everyday and I promise to keep you safe and protected. Most of all, I promise to make you feel loved."

Rachel let Quinn slip her ring on her finger before giving her a long kiss and whispered in her ear, "Yes, Quinn, the answer will always be yes."

The Glee club broke out in applause and cheers. Well, all except Finn, who stormed out of the auditorium and ended up quitting the same day. No one cared though, Quinn and Rachel's love spread across all the members as they hugged each other.

Quinn and Rachel were together the rest of their high school days. No one dared to make fun of them and the slushies stopped all together. Quinn suspected Santana had a lot to do with that. She would always be grateful to her best friend for sticking by her.

Time quickly went by and before they knew it, they were dressed in bright red and white robes, sitting on the football field for graduation. The Glee club sang and Quinn, the valedictorian, delivered a heartfelt speech which ended with "….I wish each and every one of you the best life has to offer. I will give you the best advice I have come to learn from my time here at McKinley: don't let love pass you by. Grab it and hold onto to it because you never know when you will get your chance with the one you love."

Quinn smiled at Rachel, as Rachel wiped tears from her eyes and the audience filled with family and friends cheered loudly for Quinn.

After the graduation was over, pictures taken, yearbooks signed, tears and hugs with friends and family, and of course, Puck's graduation party, Quinn drove Rachel home.

Rachel and Quinn went up to the stairs to Rachel's room. Quinn stopped Rachel at the door.

"Quinn, what on earth are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I know we said no presents for graduation. But, this really isn't just a present for you; it's for both of us. So, I didn't think that counted" Quinn explained.

Quinn opened the door for Rachel, and there strung between the posts of Rachel's bed was a big banner that read "Surprise Rachel! We're going to Paris tomorrow!" There were even plane tickets, passports, and suitcases laid out on the bed.

Rachel stared at the banner, and the stuff on the bed, and then back at Quinn. This was the first time Rachel Berry was truly speechless.

"I already have my suitcases packed and in the car. So, you better get to packing! Our plane leaves at 9 AM tomorrow and you know you always have to get to the airport early" Quinn said.

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she crashed her lips into Quinn's. Quinn was truly her dream come true. She was overwhelmed with the love Quinn displayed for her. Quinn kept her promise. She made Rachel feel loved everyday.

The rest of their night was spent organizing Rachel's clothes to fit in the suitcase, giggling with excitement, and not sleeping a wink.

The Paris trip went by fast, too fast for both the girl's liking. On their very last night in Paris, Rachel took Quinn to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Quinn gasped in surprise as there was a candlelit table set for two, along with wine and truffles.

Quinn had always been the one to give Rachel unexpected presents and do things for her, but on this night Rachel wanted Quinn to feel special and loved. As they finished off the wine and truffles, Rachel got up from her seat and walked over to Quinn.

Quinn gasped as Rachel got down on one knee and presented a little square box to her.

"Quinn Fabray, I have loved you since the first day I saw you on the McKinley High football field. I never dreamed in my wildest dreams that you would ever love me. On that day in the auditorium, when you confessed your love for me in front of everyone, and gave me that promise ring, I knew in my heart I wanted to be with you and love you for the rest of my days. I saved up all my money ever since that day to buy you this ring. We've been together now for 3 years and I've had this ring for 2 years. I just wanted the moment to be special and when you surprised me with this trip, I knew this was it, this was the time. I would be honored if you would become my wife."

Tears streamed down both girl's eyes as Quinn choked out a "Yes" and Rachel slipped the beautiful ring on Quinn's finger.

When they got back to Lima, they immediately told Rachel's dads and Quinn's mom the good news and soon after, their former Glee club members. Everyone came over the next night, for an engagement party that Rachel's dads threw for them. Everyone was thrilled and so happy for Rachel and Quinn.

As the summer ended and school began again, Rachel started at Julliard, and Quinn at NYU. They had a small apartment together, and even though it wasn't much, it was filled with love. Of course, being girls and girlfriends, they had small arguments but they never failed to make up and be happy again.

The summer following their freshman year of college, Rachel got her first big break staring as Wendla in the Broadway show, Spring Awakening. Quinn was there every night, never getting tired of seeing Rachel perform. Soon after that, Quinn began working as a photographer. Rachel loved Quinn showing her all the pictures that she had taken. Quinn had a knack for finding beauty in the most unexpected of places.

Both Quinn and Rachel graduated from college after four years. A few days after graduation, they got married in New York City. They had kept in contact with all their former Glee club friends, even Finn, who eventually came around and ended up marrying a girl he met in college. Finn and his wife, Katy, were at the wedding along with Kurt and Blaine who had got married right out of high school, Santana and Brittany who were getting married the next year, Mike and Tina who had just gotten engaged, Artie and his wife, Claire, Mercedes and her boyfriend, Dewayne, Sam and his girlfriend, Heather, Puck, who hadn't quite settled down yet, Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue who got married a few years prior, even Coach Sylvester (who turned out to be gay), showed up with her girlfriend, Laura, along with countless other friends and family.

After the wedding and the reception, Quinn and Rachel finally got to do what they had wanted to do for the longest time: they made love. It was mind blowing for both of them, and even the more special, that they had waited until their wedding night.

The next morning, as they did some last minute packing for their honeymoon, Quinn looked at Rachel with those eyes, those eyes that Rachel couldn't ever get enough of. They engaged in a passionate kiss.

The future looked bright for Mrs. and Mrs. Berry-Fabray.


End file.
